miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Izka4/Czy los połączy nas? (Wszystkie rozdziały)
Rozdział 1 - Głupi los! Narrator: Na początku wymażmy Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Jest tylko Adrien i Marinette. Marinette ma kilka oblicz. Jest odważna, wysportowana, inteligentna, a zarazem marzycielska, wielka poetka, romantyczna itp. Adrien ma jedno oblicze. Jest odważny, wysportowany (bardziej niż Mari), nikt mu nie podskoczy, ale jest także romantyczny. Mari i Adrien chodzili razem do podstawówki. Byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ale Mari czuła coś do Adriena tylko tego nie okazywała, ponieważ bała się, że on ją wyśmieje. Może cofnijmy się w czasię do 2016 - 05 - 20. Marinette Chodzę do 4 klasy. Adrien podoba mi się od kilku miesięcy. Tylko, że on trakuje mnie jak przyjaciółkę. Dlaczego?! Dzisiaj na ostatniej lekcji postanowiłam zrobić list, który potem zakopię w piasku. Zawszę kochałam pisać! Dzyń, dzyń. Dzwonek. Super! Skończyłam pisać list, więc poszłam na szkolny plac zabaw. Chodziłam tam tylko żeby pogadać z przyjaciółkami, ponieważ w szkole maluchy tak hałasowały, że słowa nie można było wypowiedzieć. Ubrałam się i wyszłam na plac zabaw. Poszłam do piaskownicy i zakopałam list, tak by wystawał kącik papieru. - Zrobione! - powiedziałam, gdy uporałam się ze zadaniem. Do domu chodziłam na nogach z Alyą i Mają (to taka babka wymyślone przez Izaaka). Akurat przechodziły. - Część, laski. Idziemy? - zapytałam i poszłyśmy Adrien Do domu miałem iść z Nino i z Szymonem (facet wymyślone przez Izaaka). Umuwiliśmy się na placu zabaw. Byłem pierwszy z nich, więc postanowiłem na nich poczekać. Koło piaskownicy była ławka, więc usiadłem na niej. Nagle zobaczyłem jakąmś kartkę w piaskownicy. Wziąłem ją i przeczytałem. Niebieskie oczy me, jak fiołek latem. Włosy zaś granatowe, jak prawdziwe jinsy. Mam dwa oblicza: jednym posługuję się na co dzień. Jestem odważna i kocham sport. Drugie jest przeciwieństwem pierwszego: marzę, piszę, kocham szyć, a romantyczkąm jestem tylko w samotności. Czy mnie znasz? Czy jak popatrzysz w oczy me odrazu rozpoznasz mnie? Wiedz, że przyjacielem mym już jesteś :-) Ta dziewczyna jest idealna! Nie podpisała się. Muszę ją odnaleść! Narrator: '''Adrien szukał tej dziewczyny, ale jej nie znalazł. Niestety on poszedł do innego gimnazjum niż Marinette. Ona się załamała na jakiś czas, ale postanowiła żyć dalej i nie przejmować się tym. Pewnego dnia do jej domu przyszedł... '''Rozdział 2 - zawsze myśl pozytywnie! Narrator: ' Pewnego dnia do jej domu przyszedł Adrien. Był to 15 dzień maja 2019r. czyli Marinette chodziła do 1 gimnazjum. Marinette pisała pamiętnik. ''Marinette '' ''Drogi pamiętniku! To już prawie rok od kiedy nie widziałam się z Adrienem. Nie mam jego numeru telefonu, ale za to jesteśmy znajomymi na Facebooku, tylko, że ze sobą w ogóle nie piszemy. Dlaczego on musiał pójść akurat do innego gimnazjum! Przynajmniej Alya chodzi ze mną do klasy. Czasami mam wrażenie, że... Nie dokończyłam, ponieważ usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. - Ja otworzę! - krzyknęłam do rodziców jednocześnie schodząc po schodach. Podbiegłam do drzwi i je otworzyłam. Moim oczom ukazał się blondyn z zielonymi oczami. To był Adrien. Wszędzie bym jego rozpoznała - Cześć, Adrien! Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - przywitałam się i zapytałam wesoło. - Mari, muszę z tobą porozmawiać na samotności. Wyjdziesz na spacer? - zapytał nawet poważnym głosem, a ja popatrzyłam na rodziców, którzy stali za mną. Oni kiwnęli głowę, że tak, a ja się do nich uśmiechnęłam. Wyszłam z Adrienem na spacer! To jakiś cud! Mari uspokuj się, bo jeszcze to zauważy. Gdy byliśmy w miejscu, gdzie byliśmy otoczeni naturą on zaczął rozmowę. - Mari, czy wy macie jakis bal? - Nie - odpowiedziałam - To dobrze. Posłuchaj - stanęliśmy - wszystkie dziewczyny z mojej klasy zostały już zaproszone na bal, no prawie. Uwierz mi nie chciałbym iść na bal np. z Chloe. Chciałabyś ze mna iść na bal? - zapytał, a ja się zdziwiłam, ponieważ nigdy nie był taki.. taki... romantyczny. - Ja... - Nie musisz się zgadzać - Nie o to chodzi! Nigdy nikt mnie nie wybrał zamiast kogoś innego. Oczywiście, że tak! - powiedziałam się i się uśmiechnęłam - To wspaniale! Bal jest za dwa dni po lekcjach. Ja po ciebie przyjdę. O! I chciałbym żebyś nosiła to ma balu - powiedział i podał mi naszyjnik z perłom. - Dziękuje - Nie ma za co! Muszę już iść. Umuwiłem się z chłopakami na piłkę. Pa - Pa - pożegnałam się i poszłam do domu. Wziąłam telefon i zadzwoniłam do Alyi oraz do Maji - Dziewczyny. Idziemy do Bonarki - powiedziałam przez telefon. '''Rozdział 3 - Nowy, nuda i wybieranie. - Dziewczyny. Idziemy do Bonarki - powiedziałam przez telefon. Wiedziałem, że Maja jest u Alyi i wiedziałam, że Alya zawsze daje na głośnomówiący. - Po co? - zapytała Maja - Bądzcie u mnie o 15.00. Wszystko wam wyjaśnie. - odpowiedziałam. Ogarnęłam się i poszłam do Toi Toi'a. Dziewczyny były punktualnie. - O co chodzi? - zapytała Alya siadają z Mają na kanapę. - Adrien zaprosił mnie na bal! - odpowiedziałam - (pisk radochy wszystkich dziewcząt) - To chodź! - oznajmiła Maja. Mój tata nas zawiózł do Bonarki. Chodziliśmy do różnych sklepów. Najpierw byliśmy po sukienkę. Niebieska - NIE, Fioletowa - Nie, Żółta - NIGDY!, Czerwona - idealna!. Była to zwiewna, czerwona sukienka sięgająca do kolan. Następnie poszłyśmy po buty, ale najpierw trzeba wybrać sklep! CCC - nie, Daichmann - NIE!, Lasocki - Tak! To jest bardzo dobry sklep. Wybraliśmy czerwone szpilki. Tata nas odwiózł do domów. Gdy byłam już w pokoju to odrazu poszłam spać. Następny dzień Obudziłam się o 07.00, więc miałam bardzo dużo czasu. Ubrałam się itp, a następnie poszłam do gimby. Na progu szkoły przywitała mnie Alya - Cześć, laska - przywitała się Alya - Cześć, Bella - przywitałam się - Chodźmy do klasy - zaproponowała Alya. Gdy weszliśmy do klasy zadzwonił dzwonek. Zajęliśmy miejsa, a nastepnie przyszła do klasy nauczycielka z jakimś kolesiem. - To jest Alex. Zajmij miejsce - powiedziała pani po czym zaczęła się lekcja. To była istna NUDA! Nic ciekawego, powtórzenie wiadomości itd. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Poszłam koło mojej szafki, odłożyłam książki i zobaczyłam Alex'a - Cześć, laska. Bolało gdy spadłaś z nieba? - zapytał flirtując. Lol. Jaki dupek! Rozdział 4 - Adrien vs Alex - Cześc, laska. Bolało gdy zpadłaś z nieba? - zapytał flirtując. Lol. Jaki dupek! I w dodatku zrobił tą flirciarską poze. Oparł się o szafki, zrobił flirciarki usmieszek, a dłonią dotknął czoła. Najszczęście jestem na takie coś przygotowana. - Po pierwsze - zaczęłam z irytującym głosem - słaby podryw, po drugie takie rzeczy na mnie nie działają, a po trzecie mam kogoś - specjalnie skłamałam, by się ode mnie odwalił - Co? - zapytał ponownie - Gó*no w zoo! - odpowiedziałam i odeszłam. Narrator: 'Alex nigdy nie odpuszczał. On był w poprzedniej szkole BadBoy'em, czyli podrywał każdą laska i po 1 nocy ją żucał. Chłopak jest natarczywy i nigdy nie odpuszcza, do tego stopnia, że mógłby nawet ją zgwałcić. Mari była w niebezpieczeństwie! ''Marinette Szkoła minęła dość szybko. Alex cały czas prubował, ale mu to nie wychodziło. Nie lubię jego. Wracałam ze szkoły z Alya i Majką. Gadałyśmy o Adrienie. On jest taki cudowny!!! Szkoda, że nie chodzi ze mną do szkoły (smutana twarz!). Gdy byłam już w ppokoju to weszłam na Facebooka'a. Adrien był na czacie, ale przyszła do mnie wiadomość. To od Alex'a. On mnie zaprosił do znajomych! Niech spie*dala! Odrzuciłam zaproszenie, a po chwili dostałam wiadomość od Adriena. '''Adrien Agreste : Cześć, Mari! Dasz mi swój numer telefonu? 'Marinette Dupain-Cheng : Ok.' 33636768. Teraz ty.' Adrien Agreste : '3363512. Muszę kończyć. Ciao' Marinette Dupain-Cheng : Bajo Mam numer do Adriena! Mam numer od Adriena! Chyba zaraz wybuchnę! Potem zabrałam się za rysowanie, a następnie poszłam do spania. Obudziłam się itd. Poszłam do szkoły z Alyą i Majką. I w ogóle. Przed szkołą stał... Alex! Co on.. znów... Co on robi! Weszłam do szkoły nie zwracając na niego uwagi, ale on złapał mnie za rękę. Ał! To bolało. On jest niebezieczny! - Odwal się! - krzyknęłam na niego i poszłam do klasy. Szkoła minęła dość szybko. Po szkole w pokoju mym przygotowywałam się z]na bal. Rozpuszczone włosy, czerwona sukienka i piekne czerwone buty! Teh dzień calicza się do najlepszych w moim życiu! Dzyń, dzyń! To dzwonek od drzwi. To pewnie Adrien! Zeszłam po schodach i otworzyłam drzwi. To był Adrien! Zrobił zszkowanom minę. Coś nie tak? - Teraz dopiero zrozumiałem co to jest prawdziw piękno! - powiedział, a mnie zarumieniło. Moje szczęście nie trawo zbyt długo, ponieważ w tyle zauważyłam Alex'a biegnącego w moją stronę... Rozdział 5 - Bal, Plastik i strach. Alex do mnie biegnął, ale ja jego NIE KOCHAM! Niech się odpierdz*eli. Nie będę się z nim cackać. Nie znaczy NIE! Do niego to nie dotarło jak widać. Przed moim domem stał samochód Adriena. To super, bo gdybyśmy szli to Adrien poznał by Alex'a. Alex się do mnie uśmiechał, ale ja mam go gdzieś! Ja i Adrien szliśmy do samochodu. On szedł przudem, więc nic nie widział co ja robię. I dobrze... nawet, ponieważ wystawiłam Alex'owi środkowego palca, a do tego ruszałam ustami w stylu ,Fu*k you,. Alex stanął i posmutniał. Szczerze to było mi go nawet żal, ale ja kocham Adriena. Adryn (takie miał przezwisko w podztabie) otworzył mi drzwi od samochodu, a ja podzekowałam i wsiadłam do samochodu. Przez całą jazdę rozmawialismy o różnych sprawach. O tych szcześliwych zdarzeniach i o tych złych, ale przy nim wszystkie zmartwienia znikają! Gdy byłam smutna on mnie rozbawiał, a w tedy się uśmiechałam. Kochałam go, kocham go i będę jego kochać. Z nim każda minuta to diament. Gdy dojechaliśmy do jego szkoły, on otworzył mi drzwi, ja podziękowałam i ruszylismy w stronę szkoły. - Adrien, a co jeżeli wszyscy będa dla mnie nie mili? - zapytałam ze strachem - Spokojnie Mari. Ta szkoła jest w miarę normalna - odpowiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. Odrazu się rozchmurzyłam. Weszliśmy do środka i usłyszeliśmy muzykę. Adrien zaprowadził mnie na salę gimnastyczną, a gdy dotarliśmy powiedział - Jesteśmy na miejscu - oznajmił. Ta sala była OGROMNA, a w dodatku była scena na której akurat One Direction! A tak dokładnie to kończyli śpiewać. - Adrien... to jest... super! - oznajmiłam. - Wiem - odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem. Na scenę welszli... The Vamps! Zgaduję, że będą śpiewać Wake Up. Jezu, tu jest cudownie! Rozpoczęła się piosenka. - Idziemy tańczyć? - zaproponował - Oczywiście - odpowiedziałam i zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Byliśmy tak zgrani w tańcu! On rzeczywiście dobrze tańczy. Ach! Jest cudownie! Po skończonym tańcu powiedziałam Adrienowi, że idę się napić, więc poszłam. Gdy byłam przy stoliku usłyszłąm głos. - To ty przyszłaś na bal z Adrienem! - powiedziła jakaś dziewczyna, ale gdy na nią spojrzałam uświadomiłam sobie, że to Chloe! Ta wredna baba z botoksu! - Przyszłam i co? - zapytała z nienawiścią (chyba każdy wie dlaczego). - On jest mój! Zostaw go! - krzyczała na mnie. - On nie jest rzeczą, a po drugie zgaduję, że w tej szkole nadal nikt cię nie lubi. Ile botoksu dzisiaj urzyłaś? - zapytałam, a ona dumna jak paw odeszła. Nagle przyszedł do mnie Adrien. - Łał! Jeszcze nikt się jej nie postawił! - powiedział - To ja jestem ta pierwsza. Takimi nie można się przejmować - odpowiedziałam i nagle na scnę weszła Zara Larsson. Zaczęła śpiewać Uncover. Czyli taki jakby wolny. - Tańczysz? - zapytał Adrien i wystawił mi dłoń. Ja się tylko lekko uśmiechnęłam i podałam mu swoją dłoń. Zaczeliśmy tańczyć. Moje ręce była na jego barkach, a jego ręki dotykały moich bioder, mówiąc inaczej tańczyliśmy wolnego. Byłam szczęśliwa! Chyba po raz pierwszy (tak szczerze) od początka gimnazjum. Przez cały bal tańczyłam z Adrienem. Nie przejmowałam się Chloe. Gdy nastał już koniec balu Adrien zaproponował, że mnie odwiezie, ale ja odmówiłam, ponieważ nie chciałam sprawać problemów. Weszłam w las, który był koło szkoły, ponieważ znałam skrót, ale gdy weszłam, a Adrien się odwrócił ktoś mnie złapał od tyłu i szepnął ,, Jesteś moja". Zaczęłam się bać, ale przypomniałam sobie pewien trik. Nogą uderzyłam w jego stopę, potem pięścią w udo, nastęonie łokciem w przych, a na sam koniec ręką w penisa. Na sam koniec powiedziałam ,,Miss Agent" (to taki film). On się skulił z bólu, a ja uciekłam w stronę gdzie był Adrien. Naszczęście jeszcze nie odjechał. - Adrien pomocy! - wykrzyczałam nadal biegnąc. - Co się stało?! - zapytał przestraszony, a ja do niego podbiegła i się w jego wtuliłam. Oboje byliśmy przestraszeni. Jagle z lasu wyszedł ten facet! I w dadatku wyjął z kieszeni... nóż! Rozdział 6 - Strach, ból i obawy To jakiś koszmar?! Gościu z nożem nie wróży nic dobrego. Wolę już słuchać godzinami pomidorową niż taki moment! Koleś się zbliżał. - Ja to załatwię - powiedział stanowczo Adrien. On zabije jego! Niech tego nie robi - Nie! - krzykęłam ze strachem w głosie. On zabije Adriena! Adrien podszedł do tego kolesia i zaczęli się bić. Nagle koleś uderzył nożem Adriena w brzuch! Spanikowałam, ale nagle przypomniała mi się samoobrona. Podeszłam do niego i wytrąciłam mu nóż z ręki. On zaczął się do mnie zbliżał i...... przytulił się do mnie? Lol! Wiedziałam co planuje, wię uderzyłam go w krocze z 3 razy a następnie się odsunęłam i walnęłam go 5 razy w stawsz, a na sam koniec jeszcze raz w krocze. - Adrien wszystko dobrze?! - zapytałam podbiegając do niego. On tylko trzymał się za brzuch. Pomogłam mu wstać i wsiedliśmy razem do samochodu. - Do szpitala - powiedziałam do kierowcy, a on ruszył. Kątem oka zauważyłam jeszcze, ze bandyta wstał i kulał. Zajęłam się Adrienem. - Adrien wszystko okej? - Wszystko.... dobrze - odpowiedział z trudem - jak.... to.... zrobiłaś? - Nic nie mów. To cię tylko osłabia. Uciskaj ranę mocniej. - powiedziałam. Do szpitala dojechaliśmy w 10 minut. Ja i Adrien weszliśmy do środka, odrazu przyszedł do nas doktor. - Co się stało? - zapytał poważnym głosem - Dostał nożem w brzuch - odpowiedziałam - Dobrze. Ja zabieram jego na salę, a ty zadzwoń po jego rodziców. - powiedział i poszedł z Adrienem, a ja zadzwoniłam po ich rodziców. Odebrała Pani Agreste. (M= Marinette, A= Agnes Agreste) M - Dobry wieczór. Adrien jest w szpitalu. A - Co mu się stało? M - Dostał nożem w brzuch. A - Ale jak? M - To długa historia. Szpital jest na Biskupińskiej (Szpital xD). A - Dobrze. Dziękuje bardzo. Juz jedziemy. Rozłączyłysmy się. Tak strasznie się o niego martwiłam! To moja wina! Gdybym z nim pojechała tym samochodem nic by się nie stało! Jestem chodzącym nieszczęściem! Z oczów popłynęła mi łza. Ja tak się boje! Nagle przyszło Państwo Agreste. - Co się stało? - zapytała zatroskana matka Adriena - A więc. Po balu Adrien zaproponował, że mnie podwiezie, a ja nie chciałam sprawać problemów. Gdy weszłam w las ktos mnie zaatakował od tyłu. Obroniłam się i uciekłam w stronę Adriena, ale on wrócił z nożem w ręcę! Adrien zaczął z nim walczyć, ale dostał. - powiedziałam i zaczęłam płakać - Bandyta do mnie podeszedł, ale ja się znów obroniłam. Wzięłam Adriena do samochodu i pojechalismy do szpitala. To moja wina! - zaczęłam jeszcze bardziej płakać - Gdybym z nim pojechała nic by się nie stało! - To nie swoja wina - zaczęła Pani Agreste z uśmiechem - nikt by tego nie przewidział. Ty go pokonałaś, więc jesteś bohaterką. Nie płacz juz -mówiła do mnie Pani Agreste, a pan Gabriel stał i nic nie mówił. Nagle podszedł do nas lekarz i powiedział, ze możemy juz wejść. - Mama, tata? - powiedział osłabiony Adrien, a jego rodzice jego przytulili. - Marinette. Jest już 23, a jutro masz szkołę - odezwał się Pan Gabriel, a ja zadzwoniłam po rodziców. Gdy miałam juz wyjść z sali przytuliłam Adriena na pożegnanie. Ja i moi rodzice pojechaliśmy do domu. Na miejscu wszystko im powiedziałam, a oni zaczęli mnie pocieszać. Chyba dopiero teraz poznaję PRAWDZIWE życie nastolatki. Rozdział 7 - Ile tak można? Poszłam do pokoju i zasnęłam. Śniło mi się, ze na przerwie przyszła Chloe i zaczęłąm mnie upokarzać! Wszyscy się ze mnie śmiali, a ja byłam bezradna! Obudziłam się i zaczęła myśleć o śnie. Była dopiero 06.00, więc postanowiłam powymyślać odzywki. Nie chcę, żeby Chloe mnie upokarzała. Szczerze to czasem moje sny są prorocze. Ja nie chce nikogo upokarzać, ale jeżeli przyjdzie to będę musiała. Gdy była już 07.00 to poszłam się ogarnąć i zjeść śniadanie. Do szkoły szłam powoli, ponieważ nie chciałam się śpieszyć. Gdy byłam na miejscu przywitała mnie Alya. - Yolo - powiedziała wystawiając palec środkowy i wskazujący - Yolo - odpowiedziałam odwzajemniając gest. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Lekcja minęła dość szybko, lecz nic z jej nie zapamiętałam. W dodatku zauważyłam, ze Alex kuleje i się na mnie gapi jak na Anielski Tort. Gdy była przerwa spakowałam swoje książki do szafki i zauważyłam...... Chloe?! Co ona... zarza, zaraz, prolog ze mnie. Plastik do mnie podszedł i powiedział. - Odwal się od Adriena! - zaczęła krzyczeć - Bo co? - zapytałam - Sama tego chciałaś - poweidziała - twoje rozdwojone końcówki widać z tąd - rzekła, a szkoła zaczęła się śmiać. Nie! Nie dam się upokorzyć! - Ładne paznokcię. Sama obgryzałaś? - powiedziałam, a ona się trochę zezłosciła - gdy patrzę na twoja mordę to mam ochotę wysłaś sms o treści: POMAGAM - szkołą zaczęła się śmiać - Nie bądź taka do przodu, bo cię sznurówki wyprzedzają. Jesteś, jak anioł, który spadł z nieba, tylko, że na ryj! Daj mi swoje zdjęcie zbieram pokemony. Z taką twarzą nie zagrasz w ani jednej twarzy Greya. Czary mary, czary mary twoja stara to twój stary. Na twoją mordę patrzy ,x' czasu, nic specjalnego oprócz kwasu, nie będę słuchała opini dziewczyny, która ma objawi schizofremi, pogadaj sobie ze świecznikiem, a swoje słowa zakryj ręcznikiem, rap idzie pieknej jak po brudzie, (trudno być piękną w takiej paskudzie) - to ostatnie to zarapowała (szparap - Śnieszka vs Bella) . Cała szkoła coraz głośniej się, śmiać. - Przestań! - krzyknęła ze złością. Teraz ją tak zgasze. - Lubię żółty, ale twoje zęby to przesada. Twoje zęby sa jak gwiazdy: żółte, małe i oddalone od siebie. Nie mów do mnie, bo gnieciesz mi swoim oddechem koszulkę. Widac, ze w dzieciństwie karmili cię z procy. - odrzekłam, a ona sobie zła poszła. Wszyscy na korytarzu zaczęli krzyczeć ,Mari rządzi!'. Potrafię zgaszać innych. Nagle dostałam sms. , Adrien jutro zostanie wypisany ze szpitalu'. To było od ich rodziców. W dzisiejszym dniu nabrałam większej pewności siebie! :-D Rozdział 8 - Zaczynają się schody Po szkole poszłam do swojego pokoju. Zaczęłam pisać bloga. Od niedawna pisałam bloga, by pogodzić się z tym, że Adrien poszedł do innej szkoły co ja. Byłam wtedy bardzo smutna, ale po tym balu jestem bardzo wesoła... Adrien! Muszę do niego iść! Zbiegłam ze schodów, powiedziałam rodzicom, że idę do Adriena i wyszłam z domu. Biegłam do szpitala, ponieważ był 2 km z tąd. Gdy już dotarłam zobaczyłam Adriena, który... stoi przy recepcji z rodzicami? Co? Przeciez miał być jutro wipisany. Cóż. Podeszłam do nich i powiedziałam. - Cześć, Adrien. Dzień dobry państwu - przywitałam się, a oni się odwrócili, ponieważ stali tyłem - Dzień dobry, Marinette - przywitali się rodzice - Cześć, Mari - przywitał także się Adrien - Jak tam? - zapytał - Spoko, a jak tam u ciebie? Nic cię już nie boli? - zapytałam - Właśnie bierzemy wypis, a ból przeszedł już wczoraj - odpowiedział - Adrien my idziemy. Idziesz z nami? - zapytała mama Adriena i zabrałą wypis - Nie - odpowiedział - Marinette idziesz ze mną na lody? - zapytał zwracając się do mnie. On mnie zaprasza na lody!!! Chłopak moich marzeń!!! Marinette, spokój, jeszcze to zauważy. - Pewnie - odpowiedziałam i poszlismy. Po drodzę cały czas się śmialiśmy. On mnie zawsze potrafi rozbawić. Ma w sobie coś czego nie potrafię opisać... coś magicznego! Poszliśmy do kawiarni i zamówiliśmy lody. Ja cytryna i pożeczka, a on to samo. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. - Jak ci się układa życie w gimnazjum? - zapytał - Jakoś leci. Więcej nauki, ale przynajmniej nie traktują nas jak dzieci - powiedziałam i lekko się zaśmialiśmy. W potztabie nauczyciele traktowali nas jak zerówkowiczów. - A tobie? - zapytałam - Po za tym, że Chloe nie chce się ode mnie odkleić to spoko. - odpowiedział. Gadaliśmy tak jeszcze dobre 2 godz., a potem Adrien mnie odprowadził. Pożegnalismy się, a ja poszłam do swojego pokoju. O wszystkim opowiedziałam Alyi, a następnie wyszłam na miasto. Adrien Gdy przyszedłem do domu zacząłem rozmyślać. Marinette jest extra! Nie wiadomo co by się stało gdyby nie pokonała tego gościa. Ona mnie uratowała. Zawsze była wojownicza. (była wojownicza, ponieważ izaak tak wymyślił) Za to tez ją lubiłem i lubię. W dodatku zawsze była tajemnicza. Skrywała coś w sobie i jeszcze jest taka piękna! Czy ja się zakochałem? Ja się zakochałem. Ja sie zakochałem! Muszę do niej zadzwonić! Jak pomyślałem tak zrobiłem, ale nie odebrała. Włączyła się poczta głosowa, a ja nagrałem wiadomość ,Cześć, Mari. Zadzwoń jak odbierzesz'. Czekałem na telefon i czekałem, ale nie zadzwoniła. Może jej się coś stało z telefonem? Może? Była 23.00, więc postanowiłem pójść spać. Cały czas myślałem o niej. Ona jest... ona jest... taka wyjątkowa! Rozdział 9 - Chłopaki nie płaczą Następnego dnia w szkole na przerwie zadzwoniłem do Marinette, ale ona nie odebrała... znów. Wydzwaniam do niej i wydzwaniam. Czemu nie odbiera? Nie wiedziałem co robić, ale po chwili miałem plan. Pójdę na takie mini wagary, a w zasadzie do szkoły Marinette. Jej szkoła jest 7 przystanków dalej, dlatego pojechałem busem. Cały czas do niej wydzwaniałem. Teraz powinni mieć 30 minutową przerwę (Izaak doszedł do wniosku, że w gimbie są takie typu przerwy) i właśnie dlatego pojechałem do niej. Gdy byłem na miejscu i weszłem do szkoły zobaczyłem... jakiegoś gościa, który mi coś przypominał. Tylko co? Poszedłem dalej i spotkałem Alye - Cześć, Alya - przywitałem się - Cześć - odwzajemniła powitanie - Widziałaś gdzieś Mari? - zapytałem - Nie, dzisiaj nawet mie przyszła do szkoły, a dlaczego pytasz? - zapytała - Od wczoraj próbuje się do niej dodzwonić, lecz nie odbiera - odpowiedziałem i zobaczyłem tego chłopca co wcześniej - Kto to? - zapytałem wskazując palcem kulejącego faceta - To Alex. Jezu! Gdy przypomina mi się jego twarz chce mi się wymiotować. - odpowiedziała - On się przyczepił do Mari i nie chce się odkleić - dodała - Co?! - zaaregowałem - Adrien, uspokój się! Jesteś zazdrosny? - zapytała iroicznie - Nie... znaczy... eee... nie - odpowiedziałem zakłopotany, a ona popatrzyła się na mnie jak na jakiegoś głupka - No dobrze. Tak, jestem zazdrosny o Mari - powiedziałem i chyba Alex to usłyszał, ponieważ się odwrócił w moją stronę i podszedł - Odwal się od niej! - krzyknął na mnie, a Alya się troszkę odsunęła, bym ja z Alex'em mieć kontrakt wzrokowy. - A czemu? - zapytałem - Bo na jest moja i będzie! - krzyknął i nastawił pięść - Mari nie jest rzeczą - powiedziałem, a on mnie udorzył... w zasadzie to chciał, bo ja złapałem jego pieść dłonią (wiecie o co mi chodzi). - odwal się ode mnie i od niej - dodałem, a on się BARDZO wkurzył, ale odszedł w stronę klasy, a ja se poszedłem. Podparłem się o drzewo przy szkole i do głowy przyszła mi pewna rzecz. Kuleje i chce mieć Mari... WRÓĆ! On kuleje. Facet, który mnie zaatakował nożem też kulał, a w dodatku jeszcze przytulił Mari. Czy... nie! Wiecej faktów trzeba zebrać, a więc. Kuleje, gdy powiedziałem o Mari to on się wkurzył, prawie mnie walnął i jest podobny do tego z nożem. Boże święty! Czy... czy to może być prawda? Co jeżeli Marinette się cos stało?! Nagle ze szkoły wyszedł Alex. Ja postanowiłem jego śledzić. Pamiętam, że w podstawówce ona KOCHAŁA kryminały i miała rozum detektywa, a w dodatku czegoś mnie nauczyła. Wróć. Śledziłem tego całego Alex'a. Najpierw szedł przez miasto, a potem skręcił w las. Szedł i szedł, a w końcu doszedł do jakieś hatki w lesie. On do niej wszedł, a ja podsłuchiwałem i zerkałem przez małą dziurę w ścianie - Co to ma znaczyć! - wrzasnął, a potem się odsunął. Boże! Zobaczyłem Mari w siniakach i z rozwaloną wargą! - Ale co? - nie wiedziała o co chodzi - Nie zgrywaj niewiniątka! - wrzasnął Alex i podniósł rękę. Automatycznie wszedłem do tej hatki. Nagle ujrzałem...... Rozdział 10 - Chłopaki nie płaczą cz.2 Nagle ujrzałem...... nóż! On wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż! On wiciągnąl z kieszeni nóż i zaatakował Mari... w sumie to nie zaatakował, ponieważ ja mu ten nóż wytrąciłem z ręki. - Czemu ty to robisz! - zapytał ze łzami w oczach. Nie wiedziałem co robić? Trzumałem nóż w ręce, lecz go wypuściłem. Zrobiłem to, ponieważ nie jestem taki jak on! Ja nie straszę nożem, jak ten bez mózgi człowiek! Jak można bić dziewczynę i straszyć nożem! - Ponieważ jestem illuminati! - odpowiedział. ŻE WHOT? Przecież illuminati to tajna organizacja, która chce żeby na świecie był tylko jeden rząd i żeby oni byli nim! To znaczy, że Alex należy to zakonu illuminatów? Lol! Illuminati chce zapanować świat! ŻE WHOT jeszcze raz? - żartuje! Ja pierwszy zauważyłem, że Marinette ma w sobie coś wyjątkowego! - odrzekł. Uf! Jak dobrze,że on nie jest w zakonie Illuminati! Cieszyłem się jeszcze z tego, że on był skierowany w moja stronę i nie widział co robi Mari. A właśnie ona LEDWO wstała i dała mi znak,żebym nic nie mówił. Ja postanowiłem zagadać Alex'a. - Uf! Czemu mnie straszysz i dlaczego ty to robisz? - zabytałem - Lubię żartować, a Mari ma w sobie coś szczególnego! Wiem, że ona kocha ciebie, dlatego ją porwałem, gdy była na mieście - odpowiedział, a ja się w wewnątrz siebie uśmiechnąłem, ponieważ Mari mnie kocha! Ona mnie kocha! Gdy to powiedział Marinette kopnęłą go w tyłek, a on się przewrócił - Całuj podłogę! - powiedziałą ledwo, a ja do niej podbiegłem i przytuliłem ona to odwzajemniła - Ał! - powiedziała - Przepraszam - powiedziałem po czym się od niej odkleiłem. - Uważaj! - krzknęłą i mnie zasłoniła, ponieważ Alex chciał mnie zaatakować nożem, bo cicho wstał z nożem w ręku. Trafił ją w brzuch. Upadła. Alex puścił broń i się na nią gapił. Ja go zaatakowałem, a on upadł. w kącie zobaczyłem kajdanki. Dzięki Bogu! Wziąłem je i ,,zaaresztowałem" Alex'a (wiecie o co chodzi). Wziąłem nie przytomnął Marinette na ręce i uciekłęm z domku. Cały czas się modliłem, by Mari przerzyła, a za razem płakałem. Dotarłem do miasta, a następnie do szpitala. Od razu podszedł do nas doktor, a następnie zabrał ją na sale. Ja szedłem za doktorem. Mari położyli na łóżku i zbadali. Nagle jej tętno spadało, i spadało. Ja usiadłę obok niej. - nie umieraj, prosze cię, ja z tobą chce być, więc, Zapamiętaj proszę mnie, gdy na powieki patrze twe, Ja kocham mocno cię, ty kochasz mocno mnie, Więc nie umieraj prosze cię, na zawsze być z tobą chce. - gdy to powiedziałęm usłyszałem odgłos. Odgłos, że serce nie bije. Ona umarał! Zacząłęm płakać. Mocno i prawdziwie. Nagle przypomniał mi się wiersz - Niebieskie oczy me, jak fiołek latem. Włozy zas granatowe, jak prawdziwe jinsy. Mam dwa oblicza: jednym posługuje się na co dzień. Jestem odważna i kocham sport. Drugie jest przeciwieństwem pierwszego: marzę, piszę, kocham szyć, a romantyczkąm jestem tylko w samotności. Czy mnie znasz? Czy jak popatrzysz w oczy me odrazu rozpoznasz mnie? Wiedz, że przyjacielem mym już jesteś. ''Teraz już wiem - muwiłem przez łzy - To ty. Dlaczego ja wcześniej cię nie rozpoznałem? - odrzekłem, pochyliłem się nad nią i ja pocałowałem - ja się mówi. ,,Twoim pocałunkiem, umieram" - powiedziałem i zamknąłem oczy. Byłem w istnej rozmaczy. W pewnym momencie poczułem dotyk i odgłos ,, bip, bip, bip, bip itd". Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem Marinette. Następnie popatrzyłem na mą dłoń. Stykała się ze fiołkowooką. Nagle powoli otwierała oczy. Jednak żyję! - Kocham cię - powiedziała cicho - Ja terz - szepnął i ją pocałowałem. '''KONIEC Podobało się? Na ile oceniacie tą serię? Czy wam się podobała? Nie martwcie się. Mam pomysły na 2 serie. W następnej też bedzie Adrienette, a w kolejnej będzie już miraculum, ale nie bedzie Adrienette. Dziękuje za czytanie, pozdrawiam was i na razie się żegnam. Papatki! <3 ~Iza~ ' ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania